Gx, la expansion de Horus
by Aiyo
Summary: Ninguno de ellos se habia percatado que la batalla habia comenzado y que el día de san valentin iba ha ocurrir una desgracia... La leyenda de Horus esta sobre los hombros de Jaden y cía... Mencion de antiguos personajes


Historia: "**Gx, la expansion de Horus"**  
Autora: Aiyo  
Genero: Drama, Comedia, quien sabe???  
Advertencia: Sarcasmo, y algunos garabatos...

* * *

Dios me ha dado más de lo que puedo ganar -de pronto se apagaran las velas que alumbraban al extraño coro que cantaba-  
Cuanto falta?? -pregunta un misterioso hombre-  
Osiris... ha muerto, pero no del todo... si reunimos sus partes, revivirá... -dice el sabio-  
Seth como has podido matarle??? -dice otro hombre peguntando al vacío...-  
Ahora Horus esta en la cabeza, y resucitara la honra de su padre... mientras no encontremos su reencarnación... el mundo estará en constante peligro...

* * *

En la academia de duelos: 

La vida es muy corta para desanimarse amigos... -dice Jaden con confianza-  
Otra vez San valentín... -suspira Sho-  
aaaahhh!!!! -grita Kenzan molesto- es que acaso no hay ninguna chica cuerda, que tiene Zane, acaso usa rexona o qué??  
buaaaa -llora Sho- es mi hermano... y se lleva toda la gloria!!!  
sí, como pueden ser tan diferentes... -interrumpe Misawa-  
Usemos nuestros talentos, compatriotas!! -chilla Fubuki alegremente-  
Talentos? -a coro- O.o?  
Si, y hagamos un host club!!!  
Host- Club??  
Eso no viene de un anime?? -replica Sho-  
y no es un shoyo?? -informa Misawa- (Pd: Los shoyo son historias para chicAs...)  
Por qué él ve esas cosas??!! -murmullan los chicos shockeados- O.oUUUuu

**Capitulo 01: Fracaso?, derrota?, chicos guapos...??**

Fubuki: Sí, yo soy el chico principesco... -flores en el fondo por favor-  
Entre todos: Mentira, mentira, más te acomoda ser el chico homo!!!  
Fubuki: -lo ignora- Sho tu serás el loli-shota!! -señalando con el dedo a medida que los nombra- Kenzan, tú el salvaje, Misawa el genio, Chazz -que pasaba por ahí- el demoniaco  
Chazz: ahh?? o.o??  
Fubuki: Jaden, el natural!!! -risitas-  
Misawa: No que el natural era Haruhi, la chica... XDDD  
Chazz: Vaya, eres un okama (afeminado) Jaden-chan !! XPP (Pd: chan sufijo que se emplea en general hacia las chicas)  
Sho: -interrumpe- y no que el tipo demoniaco, eran los gemelos homo!!  
Misawa: Oh, no!! Con un solo Chazz nos basta...!!  
Fubuki: Esta decidido desde mañana fundaremos el club!!!

**Día siguiente:**

Jaden: -Bostezo- ...  
Kenzan: Heyyy!!! Aniki despierta...!!  
Sho: Tienes que atender a las chicas!!!!  
Misawa: Cuando lleguen...  
Todos: -suspiran-  
Kenzan: Esto no funciona...  
Fubuki: Por supuesto que no... tienen que poner de su parte!!! Jaden actua natural!!!  
Jaden: Pero si soy así!! -replica-  
Fubuki: Asi me gusta, Kenzan se más rudo!!  
Kenzan: Deja de -censurado-!!!  
Fubuki: Nooooo!! Tienes que ser salvaje, no más palabras, eres el hombre de acción, supera a Maxteel!  
Sho: Vuelta a los comerciales...  
Fubuki: Sin ellos, no saldriamos al aire, shota-kun... y el mundo no puede soportar el hecho de no verme...  
Kenzan: Que alguien calle a este maric-piiii-...  
Sho: Hagamos lo que hagamos no recibiremos un regalo del día de san valentin  
Kenzan: A menos...  
Jaden: A menos que?  
Kenzan: Le paguemos a chicas...  
Sho: Estamos tan desesperados??? -se miran un momento y corren a romper sus alcancias-  
Chazz: Pobres diablos...  
Jaden: Chazz, tienes asegurado tu regalo de san valentin??  
Chazz: Por supuesto, soy un hombre rico... no existen problemas para mi XDD  
Sho: El amor no se compra con el dinero...  
Misawa: Además Alexis nunca te regala un chocolate...  
Chazz: -trauma-  
ojama amarillo: Tranquilo jefecito, yo le traere un chocolatin en el día de san valentin -y mueve sus curvas-  
resto Ojamas: Nosotros tambien!!!  
Ojama ama.: Lo ve, jefecito ya tiene tres chocolate llenos de amor...  
Chazz: -los mira un momento- ... tengo que ir a vomitar...  
Misawa: -suspira- Si existe una academia de cartas, me pregunto si existiera una academia para ser popular...  
Chicos piensan un momento: La solucion es...: Cirugia, cirugia!!!... Olvidenlo...  
Jaden: Nunca he sido popular con las chicas...  
Sho: A mi me encuentran muy bajito, de hecho siempre me toman por gay...  
Kenzan: Yo sufro de prejuicios: que soy negro, homosexual, bruto o caliente...  
Sho: Y calvo...  
Kenzan: EH???  
Sho: Como siempre andas con esa pañoleta amarillenta... y nunca te la sacas (que ocultas... que ocultas...!!)  
Jaden: Si parece que nunca te lavaras el pelo  
Kenzan: Dicen que parezco un hippie??! Acaso no han visto a Fubuki? Mirenlo por ahi todo feliscote el desgracido... que se fumara...?  
Misawa: Mi caso es el peor de todos  
Kenzan: Que puede ser peor?  
misawa: Sufro de un amor imposible...  
Sho: es una chica??  
Misawa: Sí, muy chica...  
Kenzan: Profanador de cunas!!!!  
Jaden: Calmado, calmado... sigue Misawa... nnU  
Misawa: No se burlen por favor... ella es preciosa, ojos grandes...  
Sho: Como los mios -pestañea-  
Misawa: No tan al extremo nnU... Ella es dulce, muy dulce  
Chikos: Ayyyyy! no esta dando hambre...  
Misawa: Con sus cabellos rosas  
Jaden: Teñidos...claro  
Misawa: Ella es... una carta  
Chikos: -shock- ... Pi-ke-ru???  
Misawa: O//O -asienta y los 3 tarados se centran en grupo-  
Jaden: Misawa esta delirado  
Kenzan: Jo, calentarse por una carta...  
Sho: Necesita una novia... y con urgencia  
Jaden: Me pregunto cual sera su tipo...  
Kenzan: Una chika dulce y pequeñita, con un color de pelo inusual, plana, con unos ojos gigantes  
Sho: Pero que yo sepa no hay ninguna chika así en la academia  
Jaden: y dicen de Blair??  
Kenzan: No lo sé... Aparte: ella me recuerda a Shana (Shagukan no Shana)  
Sho: A mi a la chika de relleno que aparece en Sakura card Captor en el capitulo de la sombra...  
Jaden: Ella podría enamorarse de Misawa...  
Chazz: Por supuesto, si hasta se enamoraro de Jaden -interrumpe- aunque... XDDD  
Jaden??  
Chazz: creo conocer a alguien... que lo haria mejor  
jaden: Quien??  
Chazz: Cerca...  
Jaden: Que nombre mas feo...  
Chazz: No idiota, cerca esta...  
jaden: Donde??  
Chazz: al lado tuyo...  
Jaden: -gira y mira a Kenzan...- guaww, como chika eh? -remira a kenzan- con eso se le quitara las ganas de ser hetero...  
Chazz: Al otro lado imbecil!!  
Jaden: Sho??  
Sho: Y-yo??? Esperen..!!! Busquen todos los fic que quieran... yo con aniki, con Kenzan, con Crowler, con Zane...practicamente con todos, que creen que soy??!!!  
Todos: El chiko chibi-homo  
Sho: TT  
Fubuki: No es bueno, no es demasiado bueno!!  
Kenzan: Ahora estas haciendo cosplay de Renge??  
Fubuki: Opino que el que recibe mas chocolate, se convertira en el rey del chocolate!!  
Todos: . . . A que va el tema???  
Fubuki: Y permitire que salga en una cita con mi hermanita!!!  
Jaden: Alexis???  
Chazz: o//o! No hay otra.. ¬¬  
Sho: Estoy seguro que no les has dicho nada a ella...  
Misawa: Sera interesante...  
Kenzan: Por los chocolates, a pelear se dice!!!

* * *

La academia de duelo??? -dice nuevamente el hombre misterioso-  
he oido que existe un chico llamado Jaden Yuki... su cuerpo es el reclamado por Horus...!  
Entonces debemos que traerlo, si es necesario emplearemos la fuerza...

En la oscuridad, en la oscuridad, cuando el cielo ha cegado la verdad... en la oscuridad, en la oscuridad -comenza a retomar el coro...-

* * *

Mindy: Que lindo, lindo, lindo ha quedado  
Jasmine: Hey, Mindy para quienes son esos chocolates...  
Mindy: -ruboriza- ja, no seas tonta... para quienes van a hacer... mas que Fubuki  
jasmine: Oye...!!! no lo hagas tan bien que me va dar verguenza darles estos -señala los suyos- a Fubuki...  
Alexis: -Suspira, mirando por la ventana-  
Jasmine: Alexis...??  
Mindy: A quien le vas a dar tus chocolates??  
Alexis: Chocolates???  
Jasmine: -suspira- Alexis no tiene cabeza para estas cosas...  
Mindy: Eres una chica mala, mala, mala  
Jasmine: Muchos chicos tienen la esperanza de recibir algun chocolate tuyo, sabes??  
Alexis: A la única persona que podría darle chocolate... solo me considera un duelista... solo una duelista...  
Mindy: con lo linda, linda que eres...  
Jasmine: no te desanimes... se que serás la chika numero uno de japon y del mundo...!!! La reina de los duelos, Alexis Rhodes!!!!  
Mindy: Bravo, bravo!!!!  
Alexis: ... Gracias, chikas...  
Jasm-Mindy: Para eso estamos...

* * *

3!!!!  
Desde ahora somos enemigos... -dice Kenzan severo-  
2!!!!  
No pienso perder en un duelo -replica Jaden-  
1!!!!  
Ahora cualquier truco vale -dice Misawa-  
Go!!!!!!! 

**El caso del Principe:**

Fubuki: sé que Jaden y los demás (aprendete los nombres!!!) veran la forma de acabarme... o.o?? Alexis?  
Alexis: onii-sama!!  
Fubuki: Ale-chan te veo preocupada, algo pasa... -le muestra el chocolate-  
Alexis: Creo que debería confesar mis sentimientos de una vez...  
Fubuki: Para quien...??  
Alexis: Pero... tengo miedo... más que el rechazo... me da miedo amar a alguien...  
Fubuki: Si es para Jaden, Sho, Kenzan, Misawa o Chazz, olvidalo ... -dice mientras recuerda la guerra del chocolate- ninguno de ellos es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, alex!! -dice serio y excusandose (no quiere perder)-  
Alexis: -suspira- esta bien... si tu lo dices... -muestra una carita de penita que su hermano no podia oponerse-  
Fubuki: Yo... no soy nadie para prohibirte algo... pero el hecho de que mi hermanita este con alguien... Nooooooooo,no quiero!!!!!!! ENTONCES ME DEJARAS BOTADO POR AHI, EN EL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS... Y ME IRE AL MAL CAMINO COMO ANTES!!!! MIENTRAS TU NI TE ACUERDAS DE MI!!!! TT OH!!! QUE HISTORIA TAN CONMOVEDORA ES PARA LLORAR!!!!  
Alexis: onii-sama, estas exagerando... ademas cuidandote, no tengo tiempo para un novio -se rie-  
fubuki: No me eches la culpa!!! Aleririn!!  
Alexis: -se retira... estaba segura que en el fondo su hermano era un joven celoso, no queria que ella pudiera estar con otro chico, tal vez lo hacia para protegerla... pero no estaba segura de que...-

* * *

De este silencio emerge el vacio no entender, para poder ver -canta energico el coro-  
Yugi Moto... desde que dejaste este juego... tu imperio esta decayando... y yo me encargare de destruirlo -rie sicopatamente-  
No permitiremos que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino...  
Debemos partir

* * *

**El caso del salvaje:**

Kenzan: Objetivo localizado... -mira un grupo de chicas- debo atacar..atacar como un dinosaurio... -salta donde ellas- heyyyyy!!! Ustedes!!!!!-el ambiente se vuelve denso, las chicas comenzaban a juntarse y conglomerarse entre ellas... algo no estaba bien piensa Kenzan- pueden traerme chocolates... -murmuro algo avergonzado... pero al parecer las chicas estaban tan asustadas... que parecian no oirle... - Quiero chocolate el día de San Valentin... -dice algo más alto... pero no consigue respuesta... lo comienzan a mirar raro, con lagrimas en los ojos...- NECESITO, NECESITO CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!! ASI QUE USTEDES MEEEEE LOS TIENEN QUE TRAER, COMO SEAAAAAA!!!!!! -dice con una expresion de pocos amigos...-  
Chikas: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kenzan: ESO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dice alterado, apunto de usar la fuerza... pero decide retirarse... no podría golpear a unas chavas... solo por chocolates... -  
Chika1: Que miedo...!! -dicen mientras Kenzan escucha los ultimos comentarios al alejarse-  
Chika2: Ese no era Tyranno Kenzan... es un salvaje!  
Chika3: Un monstruo, gritarnos de semejante manera  
Chika4: y encima ordenarnos traerle chocolate... con lo horrible que es, ni siquiera tiene un interior lindo -las otras chikas asienten, lentamente Kenzan se da vuelta y las mira que con una cara Sigan hablando y no viviran para el día de los enamorados ... las chikas callan y salen corriendo...ante la mira de gato (dinosaurio deberia ser, pero tiene pinta de ojos de gato...) furiosa del chiko...  
Kenzan: me bastaria un regalo honesto del día de san valentin... que sea grande (epa!! piensa en el chocolate), gordo y muuuuuuuuuuuuy dulce... -babea su resto-

* * *

La famosa academia... CEO Kaiba... Tu alma esta siendo devorada por el odio... yo me encargare de que elimines por completo a Yugi Moto... como debería ser... para asi... proclamarme el nuevo dios de este mundo -rie nuevamente- (enfermo mental... como todos los malos...)  
Ahora no queda más que apagar la llama del corazón de estos duelistas...  
Pronto será el fin...

* * *

**Aparte de la Autora:**  
Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado... una historia no va a hacer corta por lo que veo... claro Jaden y cía haciendo puras tonterías mientras los malvados se mueven a destruirlos... Algo de tonteras y dramatismo extremo, amo los extremos... Bueno espero terminar pronto el segundo capitulo que tramara los siguientes casos... de los chicos host gx XDDD... Tambien apareceran los otros personajes... admiradoras de Zane... sean pacientes, sí?? OK!! By-bye!!! 


End file.
